Of Love and Betrayal
by LinVolturi
Summary: "I'm not sure you're still a member of this family." Seto calmly told her, a stern scowl remained on his face. "What do you mean?" she questioned. Surely he couldn't be serious. "You and Mokuba are the only family I have." "Well you should have thought of that before you took Pegasus to your bed." Eventual Pegasus/OC


**Prologue**

The sound of the limousine's engine was heard. It was a soft, almost purr like sound. In the back of the car sat three figures, two were small boys and the last the structure of a tall man. No one spoke but the mind of the older boy was focused. Seto was sure of this opportunity he had won for himself and his brother. He glanced down to the younger black haired boy for a moment.

A nervous expression was present on Mokuba's face. They were both anxious and wondered what waited for them in their new home. Neither had been to the Kaiba mansion before and now that their adoption had been finalized it was time to move on with their new family. Neither would miss the orphanage they had dwelled in since their parent's deaths.

Seto glanced up to the tall man's face. It was cold and callous. He did not care for the boys though the older certainly showed promise. With the proper education and training, the boy could grow into a great successor. Seto glared at the man for a moment, determined to outwit the old man. It may take a few years but he would overrun the current owner of Kaiba Corp.

Silence continued to fill the air and the man and boy thought of ways to outwit the other. The limousine made a few turns before they finally arrived at their destination.

Mokuba's eyes widened at the sight of their new home. It was a large white and blue building. A wall surrounded the house to a large silver gate. A large yard of trees and grass rested in front of the forest. It looked to be the perfect spot to play and climb, though not much of that would happen for the boys.

Once the car came to a stop and the door had been opened Gozaboro exited the vechile. Seto turned to Mokuba in their small moment of privacy with a smile.

"Welcome to our new home Moki." He said to the younger male. A large grin quickly formed on Mokuba's lips. He went to reply when Gozaboro snapped at them to get out of the car.

Once they entered the large building, the boys saw various staff members hurry along the hallways of Kaiba mansion. Few wished to be seen by their boss, not wanting to risk his wrath. The aroma of good food erupted from the west wing, where the kitchens were located. The north and east wings were dedicated to comforts and living.

They continued to follow their adoptive father down the long, winding hallways until they entered a large room. It was clean; the smell of oranges filled the air. The walls were covered with various floral decorations though purple seemed to be a theme in this particular room. It was then the boys spotted a small girl sitting at a white table. She had been reading a book when she was interrupted by Gozaboro clearing his throat.

Her eyes looked up to see Gozaboro had entered the room. They widened slightly as she stood in respect for her father. Her hair was an auburn color, while her eyes were a dull, lifeless brown. Seto sent her a curious glance while Mokuba peeked at her from behind him. She looked to be around Seto's age, maybe slightly older. She returned they gaze and questioningly looked up to her father.

"Terumi these are your new brothers." Gozaboro announced to the small girl's surprise. Her father hadn't mentioned she would be getting two new brothers. Then again, of course he wouldn't tell her. Where her father had little interest in giving her the company, he only gave her attention when it came to her studies. He had figured at some point he could marry her off and form some alliance with one of the other companies.

"But what about Noa….?" Terumi began to ask but was quickly silenced by the wave of her father's hand.

"Never mind that, Seto and Mokuba are your brothers now." Gozaboro growled at her. How dare she try and bring up the past? The girl quickly looked away from her father once she saw his cold glare. She stepped back and bit her lip, unsure of what verbal or physical attack her father may choose. To her luck the man simply ignored her and turned back to the boys. "Get settled. Be prepared to begin your studies in the morning." With that the man left the three kids together.

The trio of kids stared at each other. Mokuba continued to hide behind Seto while Terumi's fingers fumbled ferociously with her dress. She wasn't sure what to make of the two boys just as they didn't seem sure of her.

The only other child Terumi had spent much time with was Noah but everything changed after the accident. Her eyes lowered to the ground as she remembered the accident that had killed her real brother. Sadness consumed her; it was the day her family had fallen apart.

Meanwhile, Seto continued to give her an annoyed look. He had not expected to gain a sister from this. However, this was his and Mokuba's chance. He wasn't about to let this rich, stuck up snob ruin their new life. He continued to give her that harsh, determined look until Mokuba emerged from behind him.

"Moki..?" Seto questioned, unsure of what his brother was doing. This girl, this Terumi was nothing more than competition. It was then the older saw a small tear slid slowly down her face. Her fingers subconsciously scratched her arm as her gaze remained on the floor.

A moment passed before she felt a smaller hand touch hers. Quickly her eyes shifted to the child in front of her. Her father always told her not to cry in front of people. That it made her weak and vulnerable. Still, she couldn't help it when she thought of Noah. He had been her best friend.

"You look sad." Mokuba observed. Maybe she wasn't too different from them. Sure her clothes were fancier, more expensive than his and Seto's but her tears reminded him of his own back at the orphanage. Terumi sniffled, before she wiped away a tear. Her lips moved but no words left her mouth. It was the small, black haired boy wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "It's ok." His voice was soft and comforting.

Terumi paused. She wasn't used to being touched affectionately nor was she used to such kindness. A small genuine small formed on her lips once the shock wore off. She glanced up to the older boy. Seto's eyes slightly softened at the exchange between the girl and his brother, though he still did not completely trust her.

None of them realized what fate had in store for them, nor did they notice the small family bond that had started to form.

….

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

 _Hi everyone! Welcome to my new YuGiOh story. There are just a few things I want to cover really quickly:_

 _Please remember, as you read this story, that I am an amateur writer. I will make mistakes in my writing but will fix things as I see them. I do try to update my stories within 2-3 weeks but due to life events, it may be closer to 4 weeks. Also note, I've only seen the English anime of YuGioh and am not familiar with the manga or Japanese anime. So I will be addressing the characters as I'm used to hearing them addressed._

 _Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading! ~Lin_

….

 _ **Discloser:**_ _I do not own Seto, Mokuba, Maximillion Pegasus nor any other characters that appear in YuGiOh. I'm writing this story for fun and am making no profit for it._


End file.
